another story
by champylin
Summary: Who could forget the person who was seated beside you and puked at you? Well, certainly not the Top artist/Model Naruto! NAruxHinaxSasu goodness! NAruxSaku--- SakuxSasu—one-sided… some Sakura bashing…
1. Chapter 1

Another story LOL

Another story LOL!!

I'll try it different this time… It's a NaruxHina fic!!

IT's AUish except for the characters' background and kinda' their attitudes are the same …. Anyway, please R&R

Summary: Who could forget the person who was seated beside you and puked at you? Well, certainly not the Top artist/Model Naruto!! NAruxHinaxSasu goodness!! NAruxSaku-- SakuxSasu—one-sided… some Sakura bashing…

Chapter one

'At long last… I'm out of the Hyuuga compound…...' Hinata thought as she walked the streets of tokyo…

"_Dad… I w-want to go back to Japan for the meantime…I p-promise to gain my confidence there… I j-just want a change of air…" Hinata said fidgeting, averting her eyes from time to time…_

"_hmm… Alright… but don't make any controversies there, and when you come back, I want you to take your responsibilities as the Hyuuga heiress." Hiashi answered his daughter and looked at her as he continued "Also, I'll let you stay there for only a year... with... Neji"_

"_Dad… I know you're a-always guarding me… P-protecting me… t-this time… Please let me be… ok? I w-want to prove, n-not only to you, but for myself that I can stand on my own… so… please…don't s-send Neji-nii with me…"_

"_alright… but, don't hesitate to call me if you have any troubles."_

"_ok…Thank you otou-san" Hinata said smiling and she did what she has not done for so many years… she hugged him._

'I'm so happy!! I can't believe how otou-san and my relationship change so much… anyway… It's so good to be back in Tokyo!! Happy!! Happy!! Happy!!'

Well, she's happy right? Well… if she hadn't remembered this man who by the way despised her to her very bones… she looked at the billboard as she saw the man who was seated beside her in the plane…

'_It's been a long time since I've rode an airplane… hmm…I wonder what kind of seatmate I would have…the last I can remember is my Neji-nii who by the way is so protective, and…handsome… it was my first time to ride one that is not my father's, yup, not my father's private plane… I remember Neji-nii was my first crush… that is why, it became the first and last time we became seatmates… I vomited… what he didn't know is that I was so conscious because he's seating beside me… well, it added to the reason why but it playes a role… I hope this time I won't…Neji-nii sent me to the hospital to be checked when we landed… how embarrassing…'_

…' _who can this guy be… wow… he's SO cool… blonde hair… blue eyes… and he's seating beside me… wait… seating beside me… he's my seatmate… oh my… please don't get sick… don't get sick…'_

_Hinata eyed the guy from time to time… the man seemed to notice…_

'_what is this chick doing… I bet she's ogling me inside her thoughts!! Hah!! Who doesn't? I, Naruto Uzumaki, Japan's number one heartthrob, artist and model is the most hmm… can't think of another word… well… this chick is kinda' cute… too bad, my heart is only for Sakura… wait… that Sasuke-teme is the one she…. No, that's not true… Sakura must like me!! Arghh' Naruto thought as heclosed his eyes and his eyebrow twitched…_

'… _did he notice me looking… he seems irritated…I better stop looking at him…'_

_As the flight went by…_

'_I'm getting dizzy…' Hinata thought as she started to look at the blonde again._

'_I'm getting irritated with this woman… can't she mind her own business and stop ogling me with her freaking lavender eyes?'_

'_I can't take it anymore…It's coming out…'_

_Then… Hinata vomited… worst… she vomited at the blonde handsome stranger… Oops!! Big mistake…_

"_G-gomen… G-gomen!!" Hinata stuttered as the man's nose crinkled in disgust…_

_The man left for the bathroom and asked the stewardess for another seat…well, Hinata saw him glaring at her when they left the plane… _

'I never thought that he is an actor… a renowned one that is…' Hinata thought as she again walked in the streets of Tokyo…

--

"I thought she was kinda' cute, but then… she puked at me!! You hear me!? She puked at ME!! That stupid woman!! Sasuke-teme!! Are you even listening!!" Naruto hept yelling at the phone… He is now in his condominium in Tokyo, talking to his 'best-friend', well more like talking to himself, if you call, Sasuke moving the earpiece from his ear and not responding talking… anyway….

"Hn. You deserve it… one look at your face makes me want to puke too, dobe." Sasuke replied finally… after Naruto's blabbering…

"What!! You stupid teme!! You want to fight eh!?..."

Then Sasuke hanged-up… who wants to talk to Naruto when he starts talking like that? Anyway… Naruto eyed the ring he bought all the way from England…

'Perhaps this time… I'll get to ask her to marry me…' Naruto thought as his mind drifted to a certain pink-haired model…

--

Well…. What do you think?? Is it good enough?? Hmmm… R&R so I'll know… Should I continue or what? Suggestions are also accepted…


	2. Chapter 2

"Arrogant model feels like he owns the world" the owner of the room in a condominium grumbled under his breath… who wouldn't be irritated

HI!! I updated this story at long last!! Well… I just suddenly became inspired so… here is chapter 2!!

**ANOTHER STORY**

Chapter 2

"…Arrogant model feels like he owns the world…" the owner of the room in a condominium grumbled under his breath… who wouldn't be irritated? That dumb-blonde model Naruto is throwing a party almost every night and where does he live? Directly under that room… so luckily, this girl over here is going to buy the room…

"eto… what did you s-say?" Hinata asked the elder man, she finally got a room where she is very near to the place she's been working at… wht's the name of the restaurant again?? Oh yeah!! Konoha Tea House… she'll be working as a waitress there… it's a decent job at a high class restaurant anyway…

"Oh… nothing… nothing, I'll just miss the place that's all…but I really got to go…" the man smiled and scratched his head, poor lady… she's even so cute… and the room is so expensive but… oh… she'll just sell the room when she gets really annoyed with that model…

After awhile they were both signing the papers already… they shook each other's hand and the owner was happy to go… Hinata smiled… she finally got a room… it's a bit big for her but… this is the nearest place to her work…

--

"Please Sakura!! Go to the Konoha Tea House tonight… I'll tell you something VERY important" Naruto pleaded…

"Can't you just say it on the phone?" Sakura asked

"NO… just PLEASE Sakura…"

"Alright…"

"YES!! Thank you Sakura!! You're the best!!" Naruto shouted on the phone… yes… he'll tell her tonight… He even reserved the whole restaurant for this precious moment… Everything would be just PERFECT…

--

Sasuke arrived in Konoha Tea House… why wouldn't he be there tongiht? It's time to check how he's restaurant is running… actually… Naruto practically begged him to have his reservation and he agreed… so Naruto's finally telling her… good… one annoying girl who kept disturbing him out of his list… He just wish that it'll turn out right… Sakura SHOULD be over her crush to him now… he rejected her every time… and she doesn't stand a chance in the first place… his heart only belongs to… making MORE and MORE money… making the family business RICHER and RICHER… not that he complains… he HATES fangirls anyway… they're only after his money…

Well… there are more employees now than before, and more customers too… too bad… no more customers would be entertained for the rest of the night…

Suddenly a waitress greeted him… a cute… wait… did he just say that?

"Sir… this way p-please…" Hinata tried not to stutter, _what a handsome man_… she thought.

Sasuke tried not to smile, so he went along, seems like the waitress doesn't know who he is…

Hinata gave him the menu and waited for him to order… he took it and went over the menu, after awhile his gaze went back to her…

"… What would you like to h-have Sir?" Hinata asked

"… You?"

Hinata turned red… "E-excuse m-me?"

Sasuke smirked… "Can I order you?" she's really cute when she blushes… he liked that… wait… when did Sasuke ever liked anything besides money?

"I-I'm s-sorry Sir… but…" Hinata wasn't able to finish… the manager went there and bowed to the man.

"Mr. Uchiha, the preparation is already settled."

"Ah… alright." Sasuke replied as he stood from the table and winked at Hinata, of course when the manager isn't looking at him, its fun seeing this girl go over the different shades of red… "I didn't catch your name…"

"H-Hinata… Hinata H-Hyuuga…" Hinata replied…

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

_So that is the infamous Sasuke Uchiha_…

Hinata was very nervous after he left, good thing no one was paying attention except for the manager… the manager just gave her a knowing smile… oh well…

"…this skirt is just too short…" Hinata told herself… it was her first day on her job and… every other waitress was squealing for something _at least not about her encounter with the owner_… the manager told her that she can already go home for the day, some VIP has reserved the whole restaurant for the night…none of her business anyway… it's the first time in her whole life that she ever worked this way and she's pretty tired already… at least she didn't mess up…

Hinata entered the locker room and checked her bag… yeah… she forgot to bring extra clothing… but she really needs a shower before going home… she smells like food… too bad she got to use the uniform going home…

--

Naruto arrived in the restaurant a little bit early… he even rented a limousine considering he just lives around the block… well… it's for the partying when Sakura says yes…

Well… the time he's been waiting for just arrived… and… the woman he's been dreaming of ever since he's in elementary is… not yet there… where is she? Did something bad happen to her? NO!! Maybe she's just late?

After 15 minutes… Naruto's cell phone rang with a picture of Sakura on the screen…

"Hello…" Naruto began…

"I'm sorry Naruto but something came up… Sasuke is leaving for New York tonight and… you know how I feel about him ever since we're children and…" Sakura explained…

"I-it's okay Sakura… it's not very important anyway…" Naruto replied in the verge of tears…

"Thank you Naruto… I'll treat you for dinner next time alright?"

"…alright…" NAruto replied as Sakura hanged the phone.

--

"Sasuke…" Sakura ran towards him… "Good thing I got here on time…"

"Sakura… shouldn't you be with Naruto now?"

"but… you're leaving for New York…"

"Sakura… I'm just going there for a business trip… why did you ditch Naruto?"

"Sauke… last time you went for a trip, you came back only after 3 years… I missed you!!"

"Sakura… how could you do that to Naruto?"

"Sasuke… I love you not him."

Sasuke could just shake his head in disapproval "Sakura… how many times should I tell you that I only like you as a friend… if you couldn't accept that fact then I'm sorry Sakura but I have to end our friendship too… I better get inside already…" Sasuke said as he turned to leave.

Sakura just stood there she knew Naruto's feelings about her… he confessed to her a million times already… but lately they became friends… well… she really did made the wrong signals… because she WAS indeed making Naruto her rebound… but she was really depressed at the time when Sasuke was away…

--

Naruto left the restaurant walking back to his condominium… no use for the Limo now… he didn't even get the chance…

Suddenly he heard a girl screaming for help… well… being the superhero-wanna-be he is he quickly went there to help… good thing the streets were empty, this is the rich people's district anyway… so NO annoying FANS…

Naruto punced the man harassing the girl… well, he got hit on the face… it's gonna bruise… well, it'll heal… at least he kicked the man's ass as he quickly ran for cover… the girl… stupid enough to wear her uniform from Konoha Tea House back to where-ever she was going… funny she's awful lot familiar… but he didn't saw her from the restaurant…WAIT!!

That's the girl from the plane!! The annoying woman who puked on him…

Hinata looked at her savior… the handsome man from the plane!!-- and billboard…

"YOU!!" Naruto shouted…

"A-arigatou!!" Hinata said as she bowed…

"What bad luck…" Naruto grumbled as he walked to leave…

Hinata also walked back to her comdominium…

After awhile…

"…are you stalking me?" Naruto asked

"No!! I j-just live on the s-same district…"

_Damn stalker…_

Entering the lobby of the condominium…

"Couldn't you be more obvious?" Naruto asked Hinata…

"I l-live here…" Hinata said blushing…

Entering the elevator… Naruto pressed the 21st floor, Hinata pressed the 20th…

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki…" Naruto began…

"I k-know…you're a famous model…"

"I was asking for your name when I said that…" Naruto replied with a little smile…

"I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga…" Hinata replied smiling… the model is really handsome smiling…

The elevator stopped on the 20th floor…Hinata got off…

"Thank You for saving me Uzumaki-san…" Hinata said bowing…

"No problem Hyuuga-san" This time Naruto relied with a smile too…

Hinata went back to her room thinking _Naruto-kun is so NICE and HANDSOME!! Wait… did I just call him Naruto-kun? Well no one knows except me anyway…_

NAruto went to his room thinking…_she must be heading towards her sugar daddy's room… no way could she afford living here… and… _

Naruto grinned _maybe she and her Sugar daddy loves to cosplay explaining her outfit… _with that Naruto forgot about the Sakura incident and went to bed rubbing his bruise with a smile…

--

Unknown to the two… Ino, a very popular journalist was stalking them and took a picture of them entering the condominium…

--R&R--

I finally updated… hoped you liked this chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
